misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Hippowdon
Hippowdon, labeled, The Hot Head started out as a Hippopotas and eventually evolved into a Hippowdon. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was a commentator on The Aftermath. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen and Team Lopunny. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Heavyweight Pokemon *Type: Ground *Height: 6'07" *Weight: 661.4 lbs *Ability: Sand Stream *Nature: Hasty *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Hippopotas started out on Team Registeel with; Treecko, Skitty, Smoochum, Chinchou, Porygon, Hoppip, Chingling, Combee and Happiny. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Hippopotas joins the rest of his team in jumping off the cliff. In Dodge Berry; Hippopotas competes in the first match alongside; Skitty, Chinchou, Porygon and Combee. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Hippopotas competes in a double battle alongside Chinchou, sadly they end up losing. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony; the teammates find themselves on the chopping block. Hippopotas is the one who's eliminated though. Hippopotas is the 6th camper voted off and lands in 37th place. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Hippowdon returns to the game with Azumarill, but his nasty attitude upon return, earns him a ticket to a revolving door of elimination. Hippowdon becomes the 29th camper voted off and ends up in 14th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Hippowdon's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is All Time Low's "Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't" Gallery Hippowdon Pokedex 3D.png|Hippowdon in Pokedex 3D Hippowdon Kalos back.png|Hippowdon's back sprite in Kalos Hippowdon Kalos.png|Hippowdon's front sprite in Kalos Hippowdon new party.png|Hippowdon's party sprite for Kalos and Alola Hippowdon Unova back.png|Hippowdon's back sprite from Unova Hippowdon Unova front.png|Hippowdon's front sprite from Unova Hippowdon unova back.gif|Hippowdon's animated back sprite from Unova Hippowdon unova.gif|Hippowdon's animated front sprite from Unova Hippowdon shuffle.png|Hippowdon in Pokemon Shuffle Hippowdon rumble.png|Hippowdon in Pokemon Rumble Hippowdon HGSS overworld.png|Hippowdon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Hippowdon pr.png|Hippowdon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Ranger Hippowdon md2.png|Hippowdon's Over World sprite in Mystery Dungeon 2 Hippowdon md tile.png|Hippowdon's Mystery Dungeon square Hippowdon sinnoh back.png|Hippowdon's back sprite in Sinnoh Hippowdon platinum.png|Hippowdon's sprite in Pokemon Platinum Hippowdon dp 1.png|Hippowdon's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Hippowdon Bertha.png|Bertha's Hippowdon card Hippowdon DP card.png|Hippowdon's card from the Diamond and Pearl expansion Hippowdon EX Rising Rivals.png|Hippowdon's EX card from the Rising Rivals expansion Hippowdon Majestic Dawn.png|Hippowdon's card from the Majestic Dawn expansion Hippowdon Next Destinies.png|Hippowdon's card from the Next Destinies expansion Hippowdon Primal Clash.png|Hippowdon's card from the Primal Clash expansion Hippowdon Rising Rivals.png|Hippowdon's card from the Rising Rivals expansion Hippowdon Ultra Prism.png|Hippowdon's card from the Ultra Prism expansion Hippowdon anime.png|Hippowdon in the Pokemon Anime Hippowdon manga.png|Hippowdon in the Pokemon Manga Hippowdon OA.png|Hippowdon's Original Artwork in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Hippowdon dream.png|Hippowdon's Dream World art hippowdon anime model.png|Hippowdon's model for the Pokemon Anime Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Lopunny Category:Team Floaters Diancie